Prodigal
by rdm2
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Daken returns to his dad. Osborn is still in charge. Mariko is alive and married to wolverine. AU rated for mention of Daken being beaten and enslaved by the Dark avengers


Prodigal

Song is by casting crowns

Main character Daken

Notes in this Osborn never got kicked out of the government, and Markio is alive, and married to wolverine

Please comment. constructive criticism is appreciated

I own nothing except the 2 kids. All other characters belong to marvel. the song it is based on belongs to casting crowns.

Daken fled from the tower where he had been living for the last two years. He stopped by an abandoned building to catch his breath, it seemed that his wounds had not fully healed. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid, that he had let himself be caught that way.

A new mutant had been brought to the tower that had a sensitive sense of smell. The new guy had picked up that not only had Daken had been influencing Bullseye, but the entire team. So he decided to go back to Romulus. Then Romulus abandoned him. Now he not only had to flee from his former teammates that had kill orders from his former boss., but from most of the criminal underworld too He had only had one place left to go. He had to go to him.

He entered the building. It would have to do for the night. He lay down in an old cardboard box filled with rags, and for the first time that he could remember he … cried.

He had made it to a ship sailing to Japan. As he sat in the cargo hold he thought about his father. He had nothing to offer to him, he had nothing but the clothes on his back, nothing but hope. His father had told him that he loved him. Love. No one had ever really loved him. Even his adopted parents admitted to not loving him. His adoptive mother admitted that she had no love for him, and his adoptive father wanted to know what kind of monster he was. Love was a foreign thing to Daken. He would beg, that was certain, he would be humble coming into his home. But perhaps was not a liar, perhaps his father did, really, love him.

He had snuck out of the ship and was now in the woods around his father's house. His father was not home but his new wife, Mariko was. Daken stiffened, by her was a young boy, and her scent said that she was expecting another child. He began to think again. He had rejected his father's love for Romulus's favor, for Osborn's favor. Where had that gotten him? He had used his father's name and dragged it to the mud of his life. Who was he to think that his father should accept him? He was unworthy of his father's love. He was unworthy of the title son.

He was laying in the shade. He would have to go down to them soon, his father had arrived. He had to face his father, and tell him of his shame. He had gone from being one of the most powerful men on the planet, to being hunted by all.

He still remembered the shame of wearing a control color, of being forced to their will. He still remembered the sting of the whip, the pain of their punches and slaps. He still remembered lying in his new room, no more than a closet, bleeding. He shook his head he had fled, he was free.

Now he thought of his father and reevaluated him. Romulus had told him that his father had killed his mother, but he now knew that Romulus had killed her. The first time he had meet his father he had been captured by shield. NO, he had let himself be caught, to save that girl, jubilee. He had thought at the time that doing so, that caring was weakness, so he tried to kill him. Now he was unsure.

He stood up, and shakily began to walk towards the house. Mariko saw him first; she called out to her husband, to his father. He came out and stood between them. She fled to the doorway. Soon Daken stopped walking and stood before his father, and then he fell to his knees.

"Father, please I beg…" he faltered then continued "I beg that you would protect me. I know that I have no right in asking this after what I have done to you, but I beg of you still."

Wolverine looked at his son, covered in his own blood he was a sorry sight. He had heard what had happened to him. He had then gone looking for him, he was furious at how his son had been treated.

"Son…" he started.

"I am unworthy of the title."

He became upset, and felt like he almost would cry. "You are my son, no matter what you have done"

Daken looked up and saw his father's forgiveness in his eyes.

"Come on son, meet the rest of the family."

"Yes Father"


End file.
